clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Doom's Unit |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = Commander }} Doom was the name of a clone commander who led a unit during the Clone Wars. He was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett and was born on the planet Kamino. History In 19 BBY''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' the Republic battled the Separatists on a space station ring of the planet Ringo Vinda. Led by Jedi Generals Tiplar and Tiplee, Doom's troopers battled Separatists forces alongside Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's 501st Legion. They fought in hallways with BX commando droids, with troopers with shields blocking blaster bolts as two heavy gunners behind them blasted the droids. However, as they defeated the commando droids, several destroyer droids approached. Tiplar and Tiplee ordered a shield wall, and the troopers formed an impenetrable barrier. After Tiplar pushed the destroyers back using the force, Doom's unit slipped droid poppers under the droidekas' shields, destroying them. They proceeded to battle to the communications center, where they met up with the 501st Legion and discussed a battle plan to take over the Separatist command center. Doom's troopers and the twin Jedi generals were to flank the Separatists forces by going along the sides, while Skywalker and the 501st went through the middle. They began phase two: capturing Separatist Admiral Trench, the droid forces' ground commander. As the clone troops, utilizing large shields for protection, pushed on for the conquest of Trench's command center, they battled dozens of squads of droids, with spider droids on crates, firing down at them. Tup, a trooper from the 501st Legion, fell into a strange trance in the heat of the battle. He walked up to general Tiplar, and shot her in the head. ARC trooper Fives jumped on Tup, restraining him. In the confusion, the Republic was distracted as destroyer droid and rocket droid reinforcements arrived. The clone forces retreated and pulled back from the command post. Clone troopers blasted droids as they continued through hallways back to their base, the communications room. A trooper set up an E-Web turret on auto-fire, and the troopers locked the blast doors, safely inside the center. They mourned the loss of Tiplar and questioned Tup for his actions. Armor and Equipment Doom wore Phase II armor which was painted green, yellow, brown, and gray, symbolizing his unit. His armor had many scuffs and marks on it, apparent of the many battles he was in. He had a visor on his helmet, and wore a kama. He had brown holsters to hold twin DC-17 blaster pistols, which he used in combat. Other *Doom's name and armor was created as a homage to the Marvel Comics' character Doctor Doom. Appearances * Sources * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * External Links * * Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Finished articles Category:Doom's Unit